Fliona
by fanatica100 p.r.v
Summary: Fliona y su gemelo Fire ¿serán lo suficiente mentes fuertes para soportar lo que pasara?, ¿serán tan valientes como sus padres? quienes serán sus verdaderos amigos y sobre todo ¿ el amor podrá ganar?
1. Chapter 1

**_ Hora de aventura_**

_**Por: ****p.r.v**_

_***esta es la historia de la hija de Fiona la humana y del rey flama, ella se llama fliona y de su gemelo Fire y de sus amigos* ningunos de los personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Pendleton Ward, solo son míos los hijos de estos personajes***_

_***mañana en el reino flama***_

_**Fliona:*despertando* hay pero que bie... *mira arriba suyo* **_

_**Fliona*lo mira con horror* Marco le abader que haces aquí *enojada***_

_**Marco*flotando encima de ella* que acaso no recuerdas que prometiste que iríamos juntos al dulce reino**_

_**Fliona: ¿que? era hoy**_

_**Marco: si, tu me lo prometiste princesita**_

_**Fliona: que no me llames haci abader *parándose de su cama* *usa una bata para dormir roja***_

_**Marco*se sonroja, la mira embobado***_

_**Fliona: que me miras tanto abader**_

_**Marco: nada, nada *sonrojado***_

_**Fliona:*lo tira hacia fuera de su habitación**cierra la puerta***_

_**Marco: pero que te pasa *golpeando la puerta***_

_**Fliona: que, acaso crees que dejare que me veas mientras que me cambio ropa**_

_**Marco*sonrojado, apunto de tener una hemorragia nasal* *golpea como desesperado* fliona déjame entrar, ábreme, ábreme, ábrame**_

_**Fliona: maldito pervertido, ni loca *se pone su falda roja, su polera naranja, sus zapatos negros y sus calzas, su mochila azul con rojo, arregla su pelo rubio con rojo* *sale***_

_**Marco*cae al suelo* gua te pareces a tu mamá *parándose***_

_**Fliona: gracias abader, y adonde obligada mente tenias que llevarme que ir, es que ya lo olvide**_

_**Marco: mmm… recuerda que debemos ir al…*interrumpido***_

_**Rey flama: donde llevaras a fliona esta vez Príncipe marco**_

_**Marco: hola R.F.**_

_**Rey Flama: dime como a estado tu padre**_

_**Marco: bien, torturando a nuestros súbditos como todos los días**_

_**Rey Flama: ok , Fliona si sales lleva a tu hermano**_

_**Fliona: si, pero él ya se fue, esta en dulce reino**_

_**Rey flama: ok**_

_**Fiona: ten cuidado hija *le besa la frente***_

_**Fliona: si ma.., ven abader*lo toma de la mano haciendo que este se sonroje* apresurémonos o mi hermano se quedara con toda la diversión**_

_**Marco: ok**_

_***ambos salen del reino flama***_

_***llegan al dulce reino***_

_**Fliona: hola príncipe Gabriel**_

_**Gabriel: o hola fliona *él es menor por 3 años que fliona**ja ironía * **_

_**Fliona: dime donde esta mi hermano, quiero decirle lo que quería hacer marco, el muy pervertido**_

_**Gabriel: por a ya, esta conversando con Charlotte*Charlotte es una de las hijas de cake y lord monochronico***_

_**Fliona: ok PG *va donde su hermano***_

_**Gabriel: hay como la amo**_

_**Marco: Gaib *es su apodo* tu sabes que a fli, no le interesas ella te considera solo un amigo, imagina es irónico ella te ve demasiado joven igual como tu padre veía a la madre de fli. :3 *sonriendo***_

_**Gabriel: si, es irónico *triste***_

_***vuelve fliona con un niño de fuego con la * **__**piel humana, su pelo es de fuego con toques de rubio, y usa ropa más de la realeza***_

_**Fire: ja ese chico abader es todo un pervertido *riendo***_

_**Fliona: ni me lo digas**_

_**Fire: mmm, me pregunto si *pensando***_

_**Fliona: si que**_

_**Fire: nada**_

_**Fliona: ok -_-**_

_**Marco: ya que estamos todos, para que nos citaste Gaib**_

_**Gabriel: para que todos juntos fuéramos de aventura y nos divirtiéramos como en los viejos tiempos**_

_**Fliona: esa es una tierna idea pg * haciéndole cariños en la cabeza* pero lamento decirles que no me podre quedar**_

_**Todos:*menos Fire* que por que**_

_**Fliona: tengo una cita**_

_**Fire: yo igual**_

_**Marco: esta no me la creo, tu fliona, y tu Fire tienen citas?**_

_**Gabriel: pensé que tu fliona no tendrías citas por que no esperabas que te reconocieran por que tu sabes que es lo que quieres y cuando lo quieres, y tu Fire pensé que te dedicarías a explorar el planeta**_

_**Fire: ese era mi plan pero, las cosas cambian**_

_**Fliona: si pg, nosotros, hemos cambiado de pensar, tenemos 13 años de edad**_

_**Marco: y que yo tengo 11 años**_

_**Fire: ese es el punto, nos comprenderán cuando crezcan, pero están no son tan citas románticas**_

_**Fliona: hacia es, claro que mi cita, bueno *sonrojada* si es romántica**_

_**Marco: que!**_

_**Fliona: si saldré con algo haci como mi novio**_

_**Gabriel: que!**_

_**Fliona: si, es un chico genial, es tan listo, guapo, amable, considerado y *se sonroja* tan caliente**_

_**Marco: haci,*comienza a flotar* y dime de que familia real es**_

_**Fire: chicos el asunto es que el novio de fli, como decirlo**_

_**Charlotte: no es de una familia real**_

_**Gabriel: que eso es inconcebible, la sangre real y la no real no debe ser **_**_mezclada_**

_**Fliona y Fire:*molestos* acaso no recuerdas Gabriel que nuestra madre no pertenecía a una sangre real**_

_**Gabriel:*piensa: lo había olvidado* es que yo *nervioso***_

_**Fliona: como te atreves Gabriel, a insultar no solo a haci a mi mamá, si no a todas las personas de no sangre real que salen con personas de si sangre real, eres un descarado**_

_**Fire: yo diría un patán, vayámonos hermanita**_

_**Fliona: si hermano, hay que ir con gente más agradable**_

_***ambos se van***_

_**Marco: bien echo cerebrito**_

_**Gabriel: no es mi culpa que se hayan ofendido**_

_**Charlotte: si, si lo es, eres un ingrato, todo lo que a echo mi tía Fiona, por ustedes y te atreves de tratar de menos, a la sangre no real, recuerda mi madre no era de la sangre real, y mi padre si y se aman mucho, adiós*se marcha detrás de sus primos***_

_**Marco: nada bien genio**_

_**Gabriel: rayos, ahora si que lo arruine *triste***_

_***bueno espero que les aya gustado por favor comenten y díganme que más debería escribir, acepto sugerencias* :3* ¿que de vera hacer gabriel?, ¿Fliona y Fire lo perdonaran?,¿ marco se enterara quien es el novio de fliona?, ¿que nuevo mal asotara a Aaa?, ¡¿por que hago tantas preguntas?!**_

**_Descubran todo esto_**_** en el próximo capitulo**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo ****2:**

***mientras los hermanos y su prima Charlotte iban caminando, se les aparecen ciertas personitas***

**Fliona: ese Gabriel es un patán**

**Fire: agg, si no es porque estábamos en el dulce reino lo hubiera Carbonizado y lo hubiera vuelto dulce de carbón**

**Charlotte: Chicos yo comprendo su enojo, pero saben que la violencia no es una respuesta, *cantando* elijan la paz, elijan la paz** ***haciendo signos de paz con sus manos***

**Fliona: agg la paz no es siempre la respuesta, abecés tal vez la violencia, pero que estoy diciendo, si mi madre me escucha se enojaría conmigo **

***un chico toma a fliona, y la besa***

**Fire y Charlotte: whats, a eres tú, nos habiamos asustado pensamos que era un depravado o algo haci**

*********: ja, que esperaras que hiciera cuando veo a mi novia tan triste**

**Fliona:*lo abrasa* te extrañe, justo ahora, iba al castillo para arreglarme para nuestra cita, flamboy**

**Flamboy: imposible, que te veas más bella**

***una chica se lanza a los hombros de Fire***

*********:hay Fire, dime tu ibas hacer lo mismo, o no**

**Fire:*sonrojado* Flamger, haría lo que sea por ti**

**Flamger: eres tan Tierno Fire *le besa la mejilla***

**Fire: *ríe sonrojado***

***eso fue todo por esta vez, prometo escribir más capítulos***

***¿Fliona y Fire lograran perdonar a Gabriel?, ¿que sucederá algo con los sentimientos de marco?, todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo***

***Marco: ¬_¬ a no me gusta Fliona, P.r.v.: si marco y las vacas pueden volar, Fliona:*inocencia al 100%* de echo las vacas si vuelan, P.r.v.: ¬.¬ cállate Fli***


End file.
